


Don't Worry Baby

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Stanlon - Freeform, bichie - Freeform, edverly, haystack baestack, reddie mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: that fic that no one wants where Beverly and Eddie go on a trip and find love





	Don't Worry Baby

High School was supposed to be the best time of your life right? At least for some people, it is. Among all of the bullshit senior year is supposed to be the best. For Eddie, how could that be the best when every lunch period was spent across the table form Richie sucking face with Bill. They'd basically all grown up together, gotten through all the hardships together and of all people, Richie wanted to spend his time with Bill. It's not like Eddie didn't like Bill, just that Bill could be a bit... Out there, in your face, sometimes he was just plain an asshole.  
"Hey, gays, what're we doing for the holiday break?" Beverly said chomping down on a piece of celery her aunt had packed her in her lunch. The two couples at the table laughed almost together, it made Eddie want to throw up. He hated being left out, especially now. "Hello, Earth to mutants!" Bev waved her hand.  
"Well, R-Rich and I are having Christmas at my house with my parents," Bill spoke up between the soft kisses Richie placed over his face.  
"I'm going over to Mike's for the holidays, my family can get so superficial." Stan chimed up, holding hands on the table with Mike, they'd been together for a few months as well. Everything seemed to be going well for the two couples.  
"I Think my mom wants to go on a trip to see the white house? She's making me come with." Ben sighed, well at least not everyone was going to be lip-locked for the holidays, it made Eddie loosen up his shoulders.  
Beverly nodded at all of them, "Sorry to hear that Ben. I'm going south starting tomorrow morning to go surf some sick waves. Gonna get there in my new Christmas present." She wiggled her eyebrows. 'When did she even learn to surf?' Eddie thought.  
"Wish I was going on some wild trip." Eddie spoke up, "Instead I'll probably be inside the entire time with my mother." He rolled his eyes then stood up, "I've gotta get to class." He said before walking away from the group.

The rest of the day at school dragged on, everyone chattering about how excited they were for the break, and Eddie just sat through it. He was never excited about any Christmas break, not because he hated Christmas but because his mother never let him outside for fear of catching a cold. When the final bell rang Eddie barely even flinched, everyone around him practically bouncing from their seats. "Hey Eddie, if you wanted you could come with me," Beverly said, leaning towards him from her seat.  
"Yeah as if my mother would let me go on a trip." Eddie scoffed and picked up his bag. "Let's just get out of here."  
"Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand!" She added and followed him. "you could sneak out of your window tonight, I'd put my lights off so she couldn't see me and we could drive off into the distance." Beverly said waving her hand as she spoke. It made Eddie laugh at least, the thought of being able to pull that off. He did have his bedroom on the ground floor next to his mother's now since she caught him sneaking out to meet Richie once, what a mistake that was.  
"You know what miss Marsh, you have a pretty good plan on your hands. Where are you going to get wheels though?" he said as they got outside. Beverly conveniently pointed to an orange VW Bus. "No fucking way."  
"My aunt's rich husband he wanted to get on my good side." she laughed, "Come on I'll drive you home." She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
After they climbed into the vehicle Beverly started it up, starting to drive. "Hey Bev, I'm not meaning to be rude or anything but how do you get on with Stan being with Mike?" Eddie asked playing with his seatbelt.  
Beverly paused for a moment, not really looking over at Eddie but he could tell her lips were pressed tightly together. "He's not mine, if he was, he'd be with me. He's happy and I'm happy for him." She finally let out, looking over at him. "Richie getting you down? Come on Eddie, I'm your best friend I can tell when some bullshit is bothering you." She looked back at the road, leaving Eddie to his thoughts for a moment.  
"Well he doesn't really have to rub it in my face, you know? Like, do all of the flirting and that kiss last summer mean nothing? What even was I to him?" Eddie's nose wrinkled as he thought about it. "It's just bullshit." He said running a hand through his straight blond hair. Beverly couldn't remember a time when his hair wasn't perfectly straight. "Hey, could we park somewhere? I think I want to try that stuff.." Eddie said almost quiet enough for Bev to not hear but she did.  
"You sure? You know I'd never pressure you, baby."  
"Don't call me baby, but yeah I'm sure," Eddie smirked, them having been best friends since they met basically meant she knew what got on his nerves, specifically pet names got on his nerves. Beverly put up a salute and winked before turning away from Eddie's street towards her house in the country. Since Beverly lived in the country now with her aunt's new husband there hadn't been a lot of walking around or hanging out in general since she had to ride the bus. Now that she had her own vehicle, it wouldn't matter probably. Bev parked in her yard, it seemed like no one was home anyways so the unease Eddie had about being caught went down a little. "Where's your aunt?"  
"They left this morning to the Caribbean for holiday. They have their trip, I have mine." Beverly said with a shrug, "Plus I wouldn't stay by myself in this creepy house. I think it might be haunted." She then hopped into the back that seemed to be set up like couches rather than seats in a vehicle. From there she reached above and grabbed a bag from an overhead cupboard, opening it she pulled out something she had already rolled. "You coming back here or are you going to sit up there and be shy?" She teased making Eddie snap out of whatever had been on his mind. He then followed into the back and sat next to her.  
"I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted.  
"It's okay, I'll show you," Beverly said lighting the joint and taking a few hits to start it off holding them in. "You just inhale like your inhaler, and you hold it for as long as you can, then let it go." She said, smoke rolling from her mouth as she did and then she blew the rest out by itself. For a moment Eddie just looked at the joint she held out to him, not moving to take it or move at all. He still seemed uneasy about the situation.  
"I don't know if I can."  
"Okay," Bev looked down for a moment then back up at him. "Do you trust me?" She asked, Eddie, took a moment then nodded at her. She put the joint back in her mouth, taking a small hit into her mouth then moving closer to him, she put one hand on his cheek and made him freeze.  
"Bev," he let out before she placed her lips against his, holding the kiss for a moment before deepening it and parting his lips with her tongue. She then slowly blew the smoke into his mouth and pulled away.  
"Inhale that." She said reaching down towards his fanny pack, opening it to find his inhaler. The entire interaction made Eddie blush wildly and he fell back away from her holding his... fanny pack and inhaled in the commotion quickly throwing himself into a coughing fit. "Wow, alright Kaspbrak, sorry." She held out a hand to help him off the floor but he didn't move, didn't speak. He didn't know how to move with the situation in his pants now. 'Why would she make me feel like this? I like Richie. Or, I think I do? Her lips were so soft, and-' he thought only to have his thought process broken. "Come on, you're not completely gone already, right? Earth to Eddie." Beverly was squatting in front of him.  
"Yeah, no, sorry I'm fine." He sat back on the couch, taking a deep breath. "Can I see that?" whatever he felt, he wanted to get away from it. Beverly smiled and nodded handing him the joint and he took a hit.

Soon enough they were laying on either couch and Beverly was pretending to play guitar to whatever music was playing inside her head. Eddie was lost in his own world, reveling on his shit it was because of his mother, he slightly envied Beverly for getting a better life but pitied her for what she had to go through in order to get it. He remembered sneaking into the courtroom as her father was on trial, the look on Beverly's face was something he thought he'd never see as she was on the witness stand. He remembered the tremble she gave when she made eye contact with him, and how it bore into his soul like a worm. Slowly he reached his hand above his head, running her hair between his fingers as they laid adjacent. "Hey, Beverly I'm like really hungry. Am I supposed to be starving? When was the last time I ate?" Eddie started to ramble off for a moment while Beverly laughed quietly. He finally came back to focus as he turned to lay on his stomach and onto his elbows, "Beverly?"  
"Yeah, Eddie?" She tilted her head a bit to look at him, it laid sprawled out on the cloth seat cushion, her blue eyes staring up at him. From this angle, her mouth laid slightly agape, showing just the tips of her top front teeth. Eddie could swear his eyes were playing tricks on him as he started to giggle. Beverly laughed as well, forming a grin. "You alright there?" She asked and his giggles came to a slow.  
"Why did you kiss me?" He said with a hiccup and then a frown. "Oh no, hiccups." Eddie practically whispered then laughed for a second before another hiccup shook his body.  
"What? Oh, I saw it at a party once." She shrugged, they both knew she didn't usually hang out with anyone and that the last person she'd kissed was Stan when everyone was drunk. Eddie and Bev remembered, but it didn't seem like anyone else did which eventually Bev got over, 'It wasn't even that special really,' She'd say to Eddie in private, but he knew she didn't mean it because the whole time they were in her aunts car on their way back to her house, her aunt driving them like a taxi for drunks out of a bar, Beverly couldn't stop talking about it.  
Eddie's head started to swirl, he felt like he needed fresh air. "I'll be right back," He said opening the door and walking out of the bus. He took a moment to adjust to the cold air before laying down in the snow. For a moment he settled down, looking up at the sky. "Have you ever thought that the sky sometimes looks like applesauce?" He said aloud before realizing what he was saying. He heard Beverly laugh from it, and he smiled, closing his eyes before passing out in the snow.  
When Eddie woke up he blinked a few times, realizing he was in the house now and warm. "Shit sorry Bev." He said, his body hurt from probably being drug through the snow and house. He heard something inaudible from the other room and got up to follow the sound.  
"Hey, that's my aunts' room over there," Beverly said from behind him. Eddie turned around to see her eating from a peanut butter jar.  
"I heard something, I thought it was you," Eddie said feeling the hair on his neck rise at the thought.  
"I told you, dude, it's haunted." She shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Eddie followed her going to the fridge and grabbing a juice box. He smirked at the 'I love you hunny' written on it in sharpie. He really was happy for her because she seemed so much more in her element now than she ever had with her father.  
“Hey what time is it anyway?” He leaned against the counter, looking over at the clock on the wall as he did. “Oh shit my mother's going to kill me.” He almost choked on his juice seeing the clock said five thirty. “You mind taking me home?” Beverly shook her head,  
“Not a problem bud.” She said before throwing her coat back on. “Also you’re like super heavy when you’re sleeping.” She said smirking. It made him roll his eyes but he smiled too, his coat still on probably because she didn’t have to take it off or was too lazy.  
On their way back they jammed to rock music until Beverly turned it down to talk about the plan, they decided she would drop him off then go over to Ben’s for a few hours and sometime around eleven would come back and pick him up. “Hey and Eddie, I didn’t mean the kiss like that, I know you like Richie.” Beverly finally spits out. Eddie went quiet for a moment, ‘yeah, I mean obviously she’s my best friend, we’re just friends. Always have been and always will be.’ Eddie nodded.  
“No I got that, don’t worry.” He smiled at her then wiggled his eyebrows, “but am I a better kisser than Stan?” His comment gained him a smack on the arm and a laugh from her.   
"Alright, don't forget me here," Eddie said, they parked a block down so his mother couldn't see him, Beverly saluted to him again then blew a kiss.  
"don't forget that I'll be right here. Waiting for you like sixteen candles." Eddie scoffed waving to her before shutting the door and walking towards his house.

When he got home Eddie tried to quietly cross the living room archway as to not disturb his mother but winced as it became clear that wasn't the case. "Eddie? Why are you home so late? Where have you been?" The questions didn't stop coming, and Eddie bit his bottom lip.  
"Was just out with Bill, forgot the time sorry mommy." He said not even bothering to turn her direction. The thought of how upset she'd be if she really knew what happened tugged a small grin at the corner of his mouth. She continued to ramble about how upset she was that he didn't call but he shut his door, "I'm not feeling well mommy." He said through the door, gently locking it. "I'm going to lay down for a nap." Quickly however he took this time to start packing and checked his window to make sure it'd open. For a few hours, his mind raced about how his mother would react to him being gone. Sure he was already 18, but that didn't mean she stopped ruling over his life. when he finally came back to reality and stopped worrying it was dark out, he looked at his clock and it was already ten fifty. His eyes widened and he quickly wrote down a note to his mother that he'd be gone a few days but would be back before he needed to go to school and unlocked his door. Slowly and quietly he opened his window breathing deeply before getting outside with his bag and fanny pack strapped to him. He carried a water bottle with him. He shut his window quietly as well before sneaking around the house, peeking in he saw his mother still watching TV and felt relieved that he decided for the window option.  
Walking down the street he saw Beverly in her bus, then as she saw him she quickly got out holding some type of chips in her hands. "I thought you'd never show."  
"Be quiet, who knows how great my mothers hearing is, get back in we gotta go before she realizes I'm not there." He said raising his eyebrows then getting in. He sighed.  
"Alright then," Beverly replied getting in the bus as well. "Let's go then, we will stay at my house then head out in the morning." She said licking her fingers off before buckling and driving. When they got back to her house the yard light was on but otherwise nothing else making the house look dark and unwelcoming. "Jeez, I hate the country in the dark," Beverly said as she got out, going up and unlocking the house to let them in. "It's a good thing I have a big bed now, otherwise you'd have to sleep on the floor," Bev added kicking off her boots in the entryway. Eddie practically forgot how to breath thinking that they'd have to share a bed, but how was it any different than before? They shared a bed on multiple occasions especially at their friends' sleepovers Bev and Eddie would sleep together so they didn't have to worry about anyone else rolling over them as they were the smallest of the group, Eddie being only a few inches taller than her.  
"Honestly I'm so excited, but can we watch a movie before bed? I'm not that tired." Eddie said, sitting down on the bed and shrugging off his bag onto the floor. Beverly nodded throwing in a film and changing into her pajamas before hopping onto the bed as well. Slowly but surely Beverly started to fall asleep next to him, moving to put her head on his shoulder like she usually did. Of course, Eddie was tired too but he knew it was time for her to sleep first so he moved her back to lay down, kissing her forehead like always then going and shutting off the light. He crawled back into the bed after turning the tv down, tucking Beverly in before falling asleep himself.

\----

"Honestly, I'm loving this weather," Beverly said sitting at the lunch table. It'd been raining all day and was ruining whatever plans the other boys had.  
"That's because you're not afraid of catching a cold." Eddie chimed in.  
"That and Bev just feeds off of everyone else's sad energy." Richie stuck out his tongue and Beverly laughed.  
"Really no, I just love the rain." She said looking out the window they sat by. She seemed to be lost in her own little world until the bell rang. She got up, walking to class with Eddie. "Hey did you want me to take you home?" She asked.  
"Sure, I don't live far but I don't mind hanging out for a bit if you want?" Eddie could feel his heart flutter when she smiled at what he said.  
"I'll wait for you after school by the north door, okay?" She said before they dipped into the classroom.  
After school, they quickly walked to her bus, already soaked by the time they got to it. Beverly had a goofy smile on her face as they did. "Fuck, I really love the rain. You want to go bowling?" She turned to him, pulling the wet hair from her face. Eddie nodded, he wore a baseball hat to protect his hair from the rain.  
They spent hours at the bowling alley, laughing, dancing to the jukebox, and playing game after game. When they went to leave it was still raining, but it was now dark out. "Alright, I should get you home before your mother murders you," Beverly said sipping her drink a little bit more. They ran back to her bus, and she opened up the back door. "I want to show you how cool it is back here." Eddie didn't even complain about his mother, he was just happy to not have her yelling at him. They hopped in and she shut the door, they both sat on the couch. "Isn't it cozy in here? Honestly, the couches convert into a bed and I could live in here. Just a gypsy always on the go. wouldn't that be something?" She looked over at him, they were both soaked again from the rain, and her hair stayed matted to her head and neck.  
Eddie just looked at her for a moment, the sparkle in her eyes in the dimly lit bus. The only light was that coming in from a street lamp in the parking lot through the curtains on the windows. Her skin looked soft as eggshells. Soft enough for him to touch, he reached out his hand running it along her cheek. The rain started to pour down heavier, "Kiss me like you mean it Eddie baby." She spoke so softly, and he wasn't going to tell her no. With the hand that touched her face he took her hand, pulling her towards him she straddled his lap, looking into his eyes then closing hers and leaning in kissing him softly at first. Eddie's hands were like magnets and stuck to her cheeks deepening the kiss then without leaving her body trailed down to land above her hips holding her like glue. The kiss got wilder and messier, and while Eddie had mostly overgrown his fear of germs a tickle in his mind told him to rip away but he wouldn't dare. He broke the kiss only to pick her up and lay her on the couch, there wasn't much space but he got over the top of her, going back in to kiss her. Beverly's legs wrapped around his hips, his free hand running up her shirt as he trailed kisses around her face and down her neck receiving little moans from her that only stoked the fire in him. His hand trailed back down and fiddled with the buttons on her jeans, slipping his hand down into the soft fabric of her...

\----

Eddie's eyes shot open, he could feel the thin layer of sweat on his skin as he looked around. He was back in her bed, Beverly sleeping softly beside him. Eddie took a deep sigh, rolling away from her onto his side only to realize his problem. 'Great, first night in her new bed and I've already got a hard-on.' Eddie bit his lip mentally cursing himself for even having a dream like that about his best friend. Eventually, he willed himself back to sleep almost hanging off the bed.  
"Good morning champ," Beverly said jumping on the bed to wake Eddie. "Got a big day ahead of us!" She got off the bed grabbing some clothes. "I'm going to shower if you want you can join me otherwise there's food in the kitchen." She said walking out of her room.  
"What?" Eddie exhaled, his brows raising at what she'd said.  
"I was kidding, not about the food." She laughed, he could hear the door close and he got up. Eddie didn't particularly like going through other houses than his own. He felt like he was intruding even if he was told to do so. Frankly, he just wanted toast so that'ss what he made while he waited for Beverly to be done. He Eventually opened the crossword book on the table seeing it was her handwriting he didn't mind putting in a few words. While he worked on it he left little doodles on the sidelines, hearing her stop the shower, he assumed she would be ready soon. "Oh, found your way into my crosswords, find any big words?" She said leaning over his shoulder to look. "Nice." She added going to make her own toast.  
"Yeah, well they're not that hard, I just think you forget words sometimes."  
"Probably because I only work on it while I'm still half asleep." She retorted. She sat down next to him eating peanut butter toast, working on the puzzle a little bit with him until she was finished. "Alright, I already have the boards on the roof, we really only need to pack our bags into the car." She said getting up and wiping off her face. It was rare to see her without makeup during the day but he figured it was probably because she'd only be around him. "It'll be a long trip so my aunt packed a bunch of snacks." She added. He had his bag and fanny pack and she had two bags full. "Alright then," She shoved on her boots and coat. "I hope you packed sandals or something." She said on their way to the bus. They loaded the things in the back and finally got on their way.


End file.
